The Secret Diary
by Haseo The Terror of Death
Summary: A companion piece to The Sphere of Varrock set after War for the Sphere. These are the secret entries of one of Solo's companions' last days.
1. Entry 1

**This diary is set after the events of War for the Sphere.  
**

* * *

The Secret Diary

Companion to The Sphere of Varrock

Entry 1

I write not for my perverse fascination or egotism, but for those who also stand on the line-the line separating good and evil. I have made mistakes…ones that cost me friendships. I implore those that read to not choose the path I follow, for it is wrought with heartaches and pain…so much pain!

I know I do not have much time, my days draw to a close even now. I-I just wish I hadn't betrayed them, betrayed my dearest friends. If I could go back, I would wipe the slate clean and start anew.

Wait! There might be a way to right the wrongs I've committed! There is a man known as Artus Sorrai who has the magical ability to control time, if only a limited amount. I will visit him at his home in Varrock and see if he will help me.

* * *

**This is only the first in several entries. Can you guess who is the author of this secret diary? **

**Until next we meet, adieu!**


	2. Entry 2

The Secret Diary

Companion to The Sphere of Varrock

Entry 2

Artus Sorrai is a powerful mage, maybe even more powerful than Kuro. My friends and I fought Artus several months ago in Varrock. It was a life changing battle, introducing the horrors of the natural world to my eyes for the very first time. It not only changed my present, but altered my past. Artus has the ability to manipulate space and time, up to a certain, unknown point. It is he who will be able to take me back through time to stop my mistake from occurring.

I am in Varrock, and the sun has begun to dip below the horizon, casting shades of fiery orange upon the landscape around the city. I happen to glance at an oak tree I have chosen as my resting place; it looks as if it is on fire, an amazing sight! My pen scratches earnestly over the crackling parchment as I try to turn my words into life, imbuing them with the power to turn back the darkness residing in your hearts and mine.

Footsteps are approaching…he's here. I must end this entry prematurely.

* * *

Well, who do you think the author is? It's actually too early to tell, but you will be able to guess later on. The Secret Diary takes place sometime after The Sphere of Varrock.


	3. Entry 3

This is the third entry of the Secret Diary. Enjoy!

* * *

The Secret Diary

Companion to the Sphere of Varrock

Entry 3

I met with him yesterday, Artus, that is. He looked changed, more hollow, more empty. His eyes had lost their lustrous splendor and were replaced with sadness and…darkness. It would seem that my choices had even reached him in someway or other. Why must I bare the burden!? If I could only be ripped from this dying world, I could finally achieve peace.

Artus had approached me at the place of my choosing. He disapproved with the setting, seeing as he had recently took to living in the dark. Dark…funny how we all crave it. His clothes were no longer those of the higher class, but bore dirt stains and blood, if my eyes were correct.

"I have come, what boon do you need of me?" he had asked with a hint of anger hidden beneath his crusty voice.

I had rose reaching to take his hand in mine; he refused. "I want to erase it."

His eyebrow had risen in surprise. He seemed unsure of himself after that, as if he'd expected something else--but what?

"Do you really want to?" he had questioned. "I can not guarantee you will survive or that the event in question will be erased."

Would I survive? That is a question that find highly amusing. I don't care if I die, I just want to right the wrongs of my past! I need them back…I need her back! Oh, why did I do it? I--I can't handle this. I need to lie down and rest. Artus has told to meet him where it happened. There he will transport me back in time. Pray for me.

* * *

Only a few more entries till the end! In entry 4 you might be able to guess who the author is. Please review and I will give you money…not. =)


	4. Entry 4

Secret Diary

Companion to the Sphere of Varrock

Entry 4

We're here at the place in which all my troubles and woes began, though they'd really all started when I decided to betray my friends back when we discovered the truth about Maniac, Tenino, and Kuro. Leaving in search of the mythical sword Crimson Wolf, said to hold the power of the Gods themselves in it, I made my way toward Lumbridge. I'd been so sure that what I was doing was right, that I could save the world my way, that I did not see myself being seduced by the darkness.

Gray, puffy clouds hung suspended in the dusky sky, looking like sadness in a physical form. The light sprinkle of rain was the only thing actively moving, for I nor Artus had said or done anything since we'd arrived at the crater.

"Is this where you were defeated by your friend Solo?" Artus asked me quietly.

"Yes, it is," I replied. "Using Crimson Wolf, I attempted to slay my best friend, because I believed that I could strike down Kuro and better the world by myself."

Artus remained silent, most likely processing this information. He rubbed his hands back and forth, a giant black portal springing before us. Was this the time portal that I could use to finally defeat my mistake?

"Okay, you plan on going back to do what?" he asked me.

I let the question linger before I answered. "I will go back and kill myself, to stop me from attacking Solo. It is time for Dream Dehkay to face judgment!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SPHERE OF VARROCK…

* * *

I bet you didn't suspect Dream, did you? This concludes the Secret Diary… But, I bet you are dying for some answers aren't you? No, Dream does not write a further entry, but doesn't that mean he succeeded in killing his own self? Who knows, continue reading The Sphere of Varrock to find out!


End file.
